fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon's Extract (A Different Path)
Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract is an Elemental-type Teigu that gives its user the ability to manipulate and form ice, even without the presence of water nearby. Esdeath used to be the only user, but after ingesting the blood from her severed arm, Kahfka also became a user of Demon's Extract, only instead she can create pinkish-red ice. Later on it is revealed that Lucena is also a full-fledged user of Demon's Extract due to the fact she inherited the Teigu through blood because she is the daughter of Esdeath. History The Teigu was created using the life blood of a Super-class Danger Beast that lived in the northern parts of the Empire, and it takes on the form of a gold chalice of blood. Demon's Extract was sealed off from all other Teigu due to the danger it posed to the user, as all who drank it had their minds destroyed and went insane if they did not possess a strong will. For a time, Esdeath was its only user since she drank the entire contents of the chalice, but when her arm was severed by Jacqueline and the blood within it was removed and given to Kahfka, she too became a user by ingesting it. The only exception to this method of receiving the Teigu is Lucena, who inherited the Teigu through blood as a result of being Esdeath's daughter. Abilities It has been speculated by Najenda that Demon's Extract could very well be the strongest Teigu in existence, due to the versatility it gives its user on the battlefield, since it grants the user the uncanny ability to create ice from thing air and freely manipulate it. Once it is consumed and subjugated, the user will gain a tattoo marking them as its user. However the amount of blood the user drinks determines their level of power, and since Esdeath drank the chalice's entire contents, she gained tremendous offensive power that easily enabled her to become the strongest soldier in the Imperial Military. Esdeath Esdeath has demonstrated her skill with Demon's Extract in a variety of ways, from freezing an entire lake in a matter of seconds to creating massive pillars of ice that she can then use to smash opponents to dust. She also created a Trump Card for Demon's Extract, since it came without one, and has been able to use it at least twice a day before she would have to rest and recover. Later on before the attack on the Imperial Capital she tells Tatsumi that she had created a couple of new techniques, which were shown to be extraordinarily powerful, as well showing off the capability of flight by manifesting wings of ice. Techniques * Weissschnabel '''("White Mouth" in German) ** The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at them at the user's target with a simple hand gesture. * '''Grauhorn ("Grey Horn" in German) ** The user creates a giant horn of ice from thin air or from the ground to pierce their target. * Hagelsprung ("Hail Pounce" in German) ** The user creates a giant pillar of ice which likes like a piece of giant hail and throws it at their opponent to smash them. * Arktis Bastei '("Arctic Bastion" in German) ** The user creates an incredibly thick and dense as well as massive wall of ice rivalling the wall that protects the Imperial Capital in size that can easily block projectiles. * '''Massen Hagelsprung '("Mass Hail Pounce" in German) ** A more powerful version of the technique Hagelsprung in which the user manifests at least five giant pillars of ice that they then can send back toward the earth to crush an opponent or multiple opponents. Trump Card * 'Mahapadma ' ** The Trump Card of Demon's Extract which can freeze space and time and only the user can move around for a short period of time. This ability is highly taxing on its user and can only be used once a day, since afterwards it will leave them exhausted. Esdeath has stated that she originally developed this technique to prevent Tatsumi from escaping again. * 'Alter des Eis '("Age of Ice" in German) ** The second Trump Card that Esdeath created herself. The user manifests a star shaped ice crystal above their head and shoots it up high into the sky, the crystal then exploding outward into a huge snowstorm that can instantly blanket as much land as the user wishes underneath ice and snow, turning any landscape into a frozen tundra that can demobilize any opposing force while at the same time empower the user due to the sheer amount of ice and snow contained within the technique. Kahfka Kahfka has demonstrated complete mastery over Demon's Extract, only, as she has stated to Leone and Mine before their fight and the subsequent death of the latter, her techniques are geared more towards assassination then the flashy and overwhelming ones utilized by Esdeath. She also came up with the idea to freeze her wrists and ankles in ice that she could manipulate and allow herself to hover and fly in the air. Techniques * 'Weissschlund '("White Maw" in German) ** The user manifests an incredibly dense boulder of ice and kicks it at the opponent, the ball splitting apart and opening itself up to create a gaping maw filled with razor sharp icicles that can cut and impale anything caught inside of it. If unable to catch anything within these "teeth", anything hit with the boulder can also be severely injured from the sheer force of its impact. * 'Kalt Grausamkeit '("Cold Cruelty" in German) ** Using their dominate arm as the origin, the user encases it within a massive spear of ice and thrusts her arm forward, the ice spear rapidly growing and shooting outward like a bullet. It can pierce almost anything it comes in contact with, and due to the rate at which it grows being extremely quick, it's incredibly hard to avoid or redirect. * 'Arkits Schneesturm '("Arctic Snowstorm" in German) ** An area-of-effect technique designed to hide the user's location by blinding an opponent or group of opponents by creating an intensely cold cloud of frigid air laced with tiny ice crystals that can easily cut through clothes and irritate any caught inside the cloud while also reducing their visibility down to zero. * '''Ausführung ("Execution" in German) ** A certain-kill execution technique where the user first impales an opponent through the gut with a ice spear to keep them in place, and then summons two large hemispheres of ice that rise up around them and slam together to crush anything caught between them. The force is so strong that Mine, whom has been the only causality produced by this technique, was instantly liquified and reduced to a puddle of blood. Trump Card * Ice Calvary ** The first Trump Card of Kahfka's in which she channels her power into creating an army of ice centaur soldiers that she can either control personally or allow them to attack of their own free will. * 'Everest Aufstieg '("Everest Rise" in German) ** The second Trump Card Kahfka developed where the user manifests either one or several giant horns of ice reminiscent of mountains from the ground that can devestate an army's ranks due to the fact they could be created within the midst for maximum effectivness. Lucena Lucena, since she was born with Demon's Extract already in her blood thanks to being Esdeath's daughter, has full access to the Teigu's abilities. It is shown that she is extremely profiecient with Demon's Extract, so much so that it can be speculated that she even more powerful then her mother, since she was trained by her to use all of her techniques. She would later go on to create her own Trump Card or the Teigu, one that is so mighty it can wipe out entire armies. Techniques